Blurred
by Nekuro Yamikawa
Summary: Aku bukan siapa-siapa. Sekedar pengagum rahasia yang bisa memperhatikannya dari pantulan kaca jendela. jika embun hujan ada di sana, aku hanya bisa pasrah memandangi bayangan itu terdispersi menjadi gumpalan warna pelangi yang berbaur di tempat di mana sosok itu ku amati, tanpa berani menggerakkan satu pun jari untuk mengusir senyawa bening yang ku tahu akan merangkak naik kembali
1. Chapter 1

**;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;**

**Blurred…**

**Story & OCs © Nekuro Yamikawa**

**Vocaloids © YAMAHA, Crypton Future Media & joined companies**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : General / Undetermined**

**;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;**

* * *

**warning : **

**-Cerita berfokus pada OC yang berada di antara karakter-karakter Vocaloid.  
**

**-ABAL  
**

**-GaJe  
**

**-Lebay  
**

**-Memaksa (?)  
**

**-Don't like? You know where the back button is. -_-**

* * *

Mendung…

Sudah tiga hari cahaya mentari pagi terhalang oleh awan dengan nama ilmiah _Comulonimbus _itu_. _Gumpalan hitam kelabu itu seakan sedang mencurahkan keluh kesah dan kesedihannya padaku tentang bulatan cerah di ujung cakrawala setiap kali ku menengadahkan kepalaku ke angkasa. Tetesan bulir bening yang berjatuhan dan mengukir jejak di kaca jendela merembeskan sensasi dingin hingga membuat lapisan embun tipis di baliknya. Memburamkan sosok yang diam-diam ku amati pantulannya di sana sehingga yang ku dapati hanya coretan abstrak warna-warni di tempat seharusnya ia berada.

Sejenak aku mengabaikan semua itu dan merenung. Mungkin, awan ini memiliki kesamaan dengan diriku? Awan yang selalu menangis di balik bayangan dirinya sedangkan mentari hanya akan berlalu dan terus menjauh ke ufuk barat tanpa peduli padanya. Ia hanya membumbung tinggi di atas sana, namun tak kan pernah sanggup menggapai sang cahaya. Ia bisa saja mengejarnya tapi hukum alam akan tetap memasungnya di tempat yang sama, dan pada akhirnya ia akan menyerah pada angin yang selalu menyeret dan mempermainkannya.

"Yamikawa-San, kau sakit?" sebuah pertanyaan membuatku mengerjap dari fase monolog pagi hariku. Segera ku putar kepala seraya mengamati siapa gerangan yang mengajakku berbicara. Pita putih besar, rambut pirang sebatas pangkal kepala dan mata bulat safir samudra. Kagamine Rin, wakil ketua kelas. Siswi yang sangat "peduli" pada semua teman sekelasnya, tidak mengejutkan ia memperoleh amanat tersebut dari kami.

"Entahlah" balasku singkat lalu kembali mengamati kaca jendela.

"Mukamu pucat, apa ku perlu mengantarmu ke UKS?" tanyanya lagi.

"Tidak, aku baik-baik saja, terima kasih" jawabku segera, kali ini mengacuhkannya. Dan ketika ku yakin ia telah kembali ke tempat duduknya, saat itulah pintu kelas terbuka di susul sosok guru muda berkacamata masuk ke kelas kami. Setelah ia mengucap salam dan di sambut oleh salam hormat seisi kelas yang di pimpin oleh ketua kelas, Luka Megurine, kegiatan belajar mengajar hari ini pun di mulai.

x-x-x

"_**TRIII~IIING!"**_

Bel sekolah kembali berbunyi, tanda telah masuk waktunya jam istirahat. Suara para siswa dan siswi yang bercakap-cakap bercampur derap kaki mereka meninggalkan kelas, serempak menggema di setiap penjuru. Gelak tawa riuh rendah, teriakan beberapa bocah laki-laki dan sejenisnya menggantikan suasana sepi dan tenang selama jam pelajaran.

Hampir semua kelas dalam keadaan minim penghuni sekarang. Mungkin hanya sepertiga kurasa. Di antara jumlah tersebut ada yang berkumpul bersama kelompok yang mereka namai geng di deretan bangku belakang, ada yang asyik membaca buku, memakan bekal, atau hanya sekedar memandang kaca jendela yang mana itu hanya diriku sendiri di kelas ini.

"Lihat si mata satu itu, kerjaannya Cuma memandangi jendela saja." Sindir seseorang. Pasti itu aku, siapa lagi di kelas ini yang sesuai dengan kriteria yang ku dengar entah dari siapa di deretan belakang tadi. Julukan yang ku peroleh karena rambut yang ku biarkan tumbuh hingga menutupi separuh wajahku, Itu semua kulakukan bukan tanpa alasan. Aku hanya ingin terlihat normal, jika saja mereka tahu apa sebabnya.

"Dasar bocah aneh, bagaimana kalau kita kerjain dia?" salah satu dari mereka mengusulkan, huft, terserah apa mau kalian. Tapi aku tak akan peduli.

"Ah, aku sudah bosan dengannya, bagaimana kalau kita goda saja cewek populer di kelas ini!" seru lainnya. Aku tersenyum dalam hati mendengar hal itu barusan, mereka menyerah? Dasar, siapa sekarang yang bocah, Aku hanya diam dengan segala perlakuan kalian padaku selama ini, lalu kalian tumbang dengan sendirinya. Bahkan mengalihkannya pada seorang siswi, dasar banci.

"Hmm, boleh juga, sekali-sekali, lagian, pengalaman sekelas dengan cewek populer hanya sekali seumur hidup."

"Sekali? Payah kau Akaito"

Dan setelah salah seorang meledek siswa bernama Akaito, tawa seluruh geng itu pun membahana. Mengusik ketenangan beberapa siswi yang sedang menikmati buku yang mereka baca ─ Entah itu buku mata pelajaran, light novel atau mungkin manga shoujo ─ dan memberi kelompok tersebut pandangan tidak suka. Tidak lupa beberapa cibiran.

"Dasar anak laki-laki"

"Mesum"

Sebutkan saja satu persatu yang terlintas di kepalamu, semua tumpah ruah di setiap desis lirih anak gadis di kelasku. Tak terkecuali seseorang yang mereka maksud, seorang anak gadis berambut teal-emerald yang juga menggumamkan sesuatu dalam frekuensi yang tak sanggup tertangkap oleh gendang telingaku lantaran jarak kami yang berselisih tiga bangku membujur dan satu bangku melintang di depanku.

Anak perempuan bermarga Hatsune itu memang terkenal di sekolah ini sebagai gadis yang pintar dan berbakat. Seorang bintang kelas, siswi berprestasi, apapun julukan yang tak jauh-jauh dari itu semua melekat pada gadis yang bayangannya terpantul jelas di kaca jendelaku saat ini. Termasuk sebagai salah satu dari sepuluh gadis tercantik seangakatanku dalam sebuah majalah sekolah yang diterbitkan oleh OSIS.

Ia memiliki tubuh yang tidak terlalu tinggi jika dibandingkan dengan teman-temannya, namun ia juga tidak terlalu pendek karena di kelas ini terdapat seseorang yang masih lebih pendek darinya. Ia juga memiliki kulit putih bersih hingga setiap orang menyebutnya bak porselen, tentu saja sebuah kelaziman untuk siswi berpredikat cantik sepertinya. Bola mata selaras warna rambut yang selalu di kuncir dua tinggi-tinggi di kedua sisi kepalanya membuatnya tampak semakin mempesona, di lengkapi postur wajah yang bisa kau kategorikan sebagai _cute_, kepribadian periang dan mudah bergaul, kau seakan melihat sebuah zamrud menghipnotis indera penglihatanmu jika kau sejenak berada di sekitarnya dan mengamati gerak-geriknya.

Kuperhatikan dia sekali lagi, bola mata di balik kelopak yang menyipit itu sekarang memandang rendah para bocah laki-laki di barisan belakang sana, jelas menyiratkan perasaan tidak nyaman sang pemilik. Gadis itu menggembungkan pipi di wajahnya yang menurutkku sedikit _chubby _untuk lebih menunjukkan apa yang ia rasa. Melihat reaksi seperti itu, teman sebangkunya meyikut pelan, membisikkan sesuatu sebelum berdiri setelah menerima anggukan pelan darinya. Ia segera berbalik lalu memasang wajah yang cukup bisa di bilang garang untuk ukuran anak perempuan.

"Apa maksud dari percakapan kalian?" ia menggeser bangkunya sedikit sehingga ia bisa membalikkan badan seluruhnya "apa kalian ingin berduel denganku?" intonasi santai, tanpa intimidasi. Sejenak memang tidak ada yang cukup meyakinkan bagi siapapun untuk melihatnya sebagai sebuah ancaman. Tapi setelah mendengar dan tahu siapa gadis berambut hijau rumput yang menjadi sahabat karib sekaligus merangkap menjadi _bodyguard_ sang idola, siapa pun murid di sekolah ini akan berpikir dua kali jika mereka berniat macam-macam.

"Santai Gumi, kami hanya bercanda" seorang di antara mereka mulai membela diri.

"Ya, kau tahu, kami sedang bosan di sini" imbuh bocah lainnya. Gadis itu menggebrak bangku belakang yang sekarang berada di depannya dengan keras. Kepalanya sedikit tertunduk karena mengikuti gerakan tubuhnya sehingga rambut yang berada di dahinya jatuh di depan mata, memberinya efek bayangan sekaligus kesan angker dalam posisi kedua tangan yang kini menumpu badan.

"Jika kalian di sini hanya mencari keributan, mengapa kalian tidak keluar saja sekalian" ia berucap seraya menyungging senyum sadis. Aku sekarang mulai bisa merasakan kepekatan aura intimidasi yang sebelumnya tidak ada, kini memenuhi kelas dan terpancar dari gadis itu. Begitu juga para murid lain yang seketika terhenti dari aktifitas mereka, dan diam-diam menggulirkan kedua mata masing-masing dari berbagai arah pada anak perempuan bernama Gumi tersebut.

Hening.

Hanya dalam sekejab mata yang bisa kudengar hanya suara jam dinding yang masih mengingatkanku bahwa waktu yang terhenti di depan mataku ini hanya sebuah ilusi. Gumi Megpoid, atau kurang lebih itulah nama lengkap gadis juara bela diri tingkat provinsi tersebut. Nama tersebut terdengar cukup aneh di telingaku, sehingga ku pernah berpikir apakah ia seorang imigran dari negeri seberang? Tapi mendengar aksennya yang cukup jelas, hal itu tentu saja mustahil.

"B-Baik" salah satu dari kumpulan bocah-bocah tadi yang masih memiliki nyali berkata penuh gugup mewakili teman-temannya. Tapi tetap saja, udara yang terasa mencekik tenggorokan ini tidak akan terangkat begitu saja. Tidak ingin menyulut masalah lebih jauh lagi, kelompok bocah itu pun segera berhamburan keluar kelas. Aku tersenyum puas memperhatikan mereka yang lari seperti sekelompok demonstran yang di bubarkan oleh aparat keamanan dengan jalan kekerasan. Benar-benar banci, di mana harga diri kalian sebagai laki-laki? Ah lupakan, cukup wajar jika yang kalian hadapi adalah seorang juara bela diri.

"Sudah Gumi, mereka sudah pergi" gadis idola yang sempat ku acuhkan karena kehebohan singkat tadi berusaha menenangkan sahabatnya. Gadis yang di bujuknya itu membalikkan badan sekali lagi lalu kembali duduk di bangkunya. Menyangga kepala sementara raut malas terpampang di wajahnya.

"Dasar pengecut, dengan mental lembek seperti itu jangan harap bisa menggoda Miku, menjinakkan anjing kecil saja mereka pasti akan berlari tunggang langgang begitu mendengar gonggongannya" sindir Gumi yang di sambut tawa geli Miku. Aku juga mungkin berpikir demikian.

Tak ada lagi pengganggu, ku lanjutkan kembali kebiasaanku mengamati pantulan kaca jendela. Lebih tepatnya sosok yang terbingkai di sana, tapi kali ini, entah apa perasaanku saja, kulihat bayangannya menatap balik padaku. Aku sedikit terperanjat, apa aku telah ketahuan? Begitu hal tersebut terlintas di benakku, dengan reflek titik fokusku menembus kaca dan beralih pada arakan awan di balik sana, memburamkan bayangan yang jelas-jelas sebening Kristal menjadi arsiran tipis di jarak buta.

Apakah ia mencurigaiku? Aku berharap tidak demikian.

Mungkin… Ia hanya sedang memikirkan sesuatu tantang aku yang sekarang menjadi satu-satunya siswa yang masih bertahan di dalam kelas ini. Selain itu, coba pikir untuk apa aku ikut-ikutan mereka, aku di sini tidak merasa bersalah justru aku yang hendak menjadi korban mereka seperti biasa. Merasa pandangan sosok itu tak lagi tertuju padaku, dengan sendirinya lensa mataku pun menyesuaikan kembali titik fokusnya pada pantulan kaca.

Seperti yang ku duga, ia sekarang kembali membahas sesuatu bersama sang _bodyguard _yang setia menjaganya.

x-x-x

Gerimis hari ini benar-benar awet sekali. Rasanya aku ingin mengumpatinya agar ia mau berlalu pergi dan memberiku jalan untuk kembali pulang ke apartemen kakakku yang berada beberapa blok dari sini. Yah, aku bersekolah di sini dengan menumpang di apartemennya, sebuah kebetulan karena karena ia bekerja di sebuah perusahaan di sekitar daerah ini sehingga aku bisa memanfaatkanya.

Biasanya, jika dalam keadaan cuaca berubah drastis seperti ini, ia akan menjemputku ke sekolah. Mengenakan jas hujan berwarna hitam, sebuah payung berwarna sama dan berjalan tenang di tengah-tengah guyuran air bak seorang _shinigami _yang hendak menjemput jiwa yang akan di adili setelah habis masa hidupnya. Penggambaran ini bukan tanpa alasan, ia memiliki tubuh jauh lebih tinggi dariku dan tentu saja lebih atletis, berambut sedikit kecoklatan yang ia biarkan tumbuh panjang hingga seleher serta raut muka yang selalu terlihat serius, terkadang di bumbui senyum tipis.

Anak-anak perempuan di kelasku berkata ia memiliki wajah yang cukup menarik untuk melengkapi sosoknya yang selalu misterius. Mereka berbisik satu sama lain tentangnya, terkadang juga membanding-bandingkan dia denganku. Tapi maaf gadis-gadis, dia adalah dia, aku adalah aku. Jika kalian menjadi aku, kalian akan tahu kedok asli tuan tampan misterius tersebut dan _image _kalian padanya akan berbalik seratus delapan puluh derajat. Dia adalah seorang _sadist._

Untuk kesempatan kali ini, ia tidak bisa datang menjemputku. Sebuah pesan singkat yang kuterima darinya bertuliskan bahwa dia sedang ada meeting dan mungkin akan pulang lebih larut dari biasanya. jadi aku hanya bisa berharap gerimis yang cukup deras ini segera berhenti. Menerjang serbuan air hujan sebenarnya bukan masalah bagiku, tapi seperti yang Rin perkirakan pagi tadi, aku memang menunjukkan tanda-tanda tidak enak badan, jadi aku tidak ingin mengambil resiko.

Gerimis ini sepertinya akan reda dalam beberapa jam kedepan, kurasa. Maka, untuk mengusir kebosanan, aku mengambil buku bersampul hitam dari tas selempangku dan mulai menggambar beberapa karakter _manga. _Hanya menggunakan pensil 2B yang biasa kugunakan untuk menulis, aku mulai menggambar sketsa manusia sambil sesekali mengamati para murid yang satu persatu meninggalkan sekolah ini. Entah mereka menggunakan payung, jas hujan, atau di jemput oleh orang tua atau mungkin kekasih mereka dengan sebuah mobil mewah.

Aku duduk di anak tangga yang menghubungkan lantai satu dan dua sekolah ini, memangku buku tersebut dengan paha kananku sementara kaki kiri aku biarkan membujur rileks. Perlahan, aku mulai menggambar apa yang bercampur aduk di kepalaku, aku menggoreskan alat tulis di tanganku dengan ritme, membuat corat-coret garis tegas dan tipis di atas kertas putih bergaris.

Beberapa menit kemudian, di atas kertas bersih ini telah terlukis dua sosok karakter. Seorang anak laki-laki dan perempuan. Anak laki-laki itu memakai setelan hitam dan sedang mengajak anak perempuan tersebut menari. Ia mengangkat kedua tangan mereka yang saling berkaitan ke udara sementara tubuh mereka merapat satu sama lain dalam dekapan tangannya yang lain.

Anak perempuan dalam kanvas kertas ini memiliki tubuh yang sedikit lebih mungil darinya, sehingga ia tampak menengadahkan kepala untuk bisa bertatap mata dengan lawan dansanya. ia mengenakan sebuah gaun putih anggun dengan bagian rok sedikit mengembang. Tak perlu ku jelaskan lebih detail lagi, gaun tersebut adalah gaun yang biasa kau jumpai dalam gambaran seorang putri bangsawan eropa.

Gambar ini terlahir dari sebuah ide sederhana dan acak yang melntas di kepalaku, aku tahu ini terlalu _mainstream_. Jadi aku menambahkan sedikit objek pada sketsa karakter yang telah jadi 90% ini. sebuah pedang, ya sebuah pedang. Sebuah batang _Rapier _kugambar mencuat dari punggung anak laki-laki itu, sebelum kuarsir sosoknya lebih lanjut. Aku biarkan kedua ekspresi pasangan ini sama seperti sebelumnya, yaitu saling bertatapan seolah keduanya terhanyut dalam dunia warna yang terpantul di kedua manik mata mereka.

Di bawah kedua kaki mereka, aku berikan arsiran hitam pekat. Aku akan bilang jika aku bukan sedang menggambar bayangan jika seseorang menebaknya demikian, arsiran itu tak lain adalah kubangan darah. Tidak hanya di bawah kaki mereka, tapi juga di ujung gaun anak perempuan itu dengan wujud bercak-bercak yang merembes naik.

Entah berapa menit berlalu, apa gerimis juga berhenti? Aku pun juga tak tahu. Aku saat ini sudah terlalu tenggelam dalam kepekatan imajinasi yang sedang ku torehkan menggunakan jemari-jemari yang merangkul pensil dan mengajaknya menjelajahi setiap sudut bidang putih berukuran dua kali buku diary.

"Gambarmu bagus" sebuah suara dari belakang memberiku pujian, aku hanya menjawab "terima kasih" tanpa meninggalkan dunia semu yang sedang ku selami. Arsiran tegas dan tipis aku berikan pada hasil karyaku. Saat yang sama, langkah kaki dari siapapun itu di belakangku berjalan menghampiri, aku bisa mendengar jelas suara ketukan halus yang di timbulkannya di anak tangga sebelum berhenti di sampingku. Meski aku tidak terfokus padanya, aku tahu ia sekarang sedang duduk dan memperhatikan dari bayangan kabur di sudut mataku. Tapi tetap aku enggan membaginya satupun perhatian yang sejak tadi kucurahkan pada kertas ini.

"Apakah ini seorang pangeran yang sedang berdansa dengan putri" ia bertanya kembali dengan intonasi bersahabat. Terlalu sibuk dengan diriku sendiri, aku jawab pertanyaannya dengan satu anggukan.

"Tapi, mengapa ada sesuatu di punggungnya" rentetnya.

"_Rapier_. Sang putri menusuknya" singkatku.

Hening. Untuk beberapa saat ia tidak bertanya apapun lagi atau beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Suara goresan berirama menjadi satu-satunya sumber bunyi di tempat ini sekarang menggantikan suara rintik air yang sebelumnya mengetuk-ngetuk kaca jendela di belakangku. Mungkin gerimis sudah benar-benar berhenti sekarang, waktuku untuk pulang, tapi tunggu, tinggal beberapa tambahan lagi dan gambar ini selesai.

"Mengapa ia menusuk pangeran?" ia kembali bertanya setelah jeda hening yang cukup lama.

"Aku tak tahu, gambar ini hanya sekedar ide acak di kepalaku" jawabku jujur "jika kau bertanya lagi tentang apa yang ada di sini. Noda hitam di bawah kaki mereka adalah darah, begitu juga di gaun sang putri"

"Itu… terlalu berlebihan" ucapnya, sedikit merasa jijik, kurasa.

"Ini hanya kiasan yang ku buat senyata mungkin" timpalku segera.

"Kiasan?" tanyanya seperti menunggu jawaban lebih lanjut dariku.

"Pangeran ini tidak mati, kau bisa melihatnya yang sedang menari. _Rapier_ di jantungnya memang begitu kejam menghunjam, hingga darah berkubang di lantai dansa mereka. Tapi…" aku berhenti sejenak untuk mengamati hasil karyaku "itu hanya apa yang ia rasa pada sang putri. Sang putri adalah seorang putri sesungguhnya, berada di kelas yang jauh lebih tinggi darinya"

"Berada di kelas yang lebih tinggi…" ia bergumam.

"Sang pangeran sebenarnya hanyalah seorang _butler_. Meski ia memendam rasa pada sang putri, sampai kapanpun ia tidak akan bisa memetik buahnya, apa lagi hanya untuk menunggunya berbunga. Itu mustahil. Sang putri boleh memberinya sebuah tatapan penuh arti, tapi tetap, ia hanya _butler_ yang tak bisa meminta lebih."

"Hmm… jika seumpama sang putri benar-benar menyukainya… bagaimanakah kira-kira kelanjutan cerita dari gambar ini?" sosok yang tak aku tahu siapa ini tetap setia mendengar penjelasanku yang terdengar seperti muncul dari mulut orang yang melamun. Memang, pikiranku sedikit melayang beberapa detik sebelumnya.

"Kenyataannya semua tidak berjalan seperti sebuah perumpaan. Itulah dunia" ucapku yang terakhir di sambung lenguhan dalam. Benar, memang begitulah dunia. Dunia nyata tempatku berada, aku hanya bisa bersyukur untuk bisa mengalaminya dalam keseharianku. Ah, sudah cukup untuk berlarut dalam mimpi, sudah waktunya aku untuk beranjak dari tempat ini sebelum aku kemalaman. Aku dekatkan jam tangan di pergelangan tangan kiri, kedua jarumnya terhenti di angka dua belas dan lima.

"Terima kasih untuk menemaniku di sini, tapi sekarang sudah waktuku untuk pulang dan mempersiapkan makan malam" ujarku. Ku letakkan pensil 2B di sudut lipatan buku, lalu ku masukkan ke dalam tas selempang yang kuletakkan di sampingku. Begitu aku memutar badan untuk meraih benda kotak yang juga berwarna hitam tersebut, saat itu lah aku baru sadar siapa yang sejak tadi menjadi lawan bicaraku.

Aku terperanjat seperti saat jam istirahat sebelumnya. Satu-satunya bola mataku yang terbelalak tidak percaya, mengukir dalam-dalam sosoknya yang sekarang tersenyum ramah padaku di balik tempurung kepalaku. "Hat… Hatsune-_San_?" gumamku lirih.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau kamu pintar menggambar, Yamikawa-_San_" ia kembali berbicara yang terdengar seperti pujian bagiku. Aku terdiam seperti orang lumpuh. Aku hanya menggambar sang putri di kertas tulis, tapi aku tidak menyangka bahwa ia sekarang telah berada di sampingku bahkan memberi sebuah senyum manis setelah waktuku habis tergerus gerimis.

* * *

A/N : sedikit random fic yang saya tidak tahu apakah akan berlanjut ataukah terhenti seperti fic-fic lain yang telah saya publish. segala saran, masukan dan kritik akan saya terima. review plis, n_na

A/N : ada yang bisa share list lagu-lagu vocaloid dengan vocal Hatsune Miku yang "worth to listened"?

B/N : Beelzebub:"ini apa lagi gan?! woi, yang lama pada busuk tuh ficnya!" :tabok-agan-1000x:


	2. Chapter 2

**;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;**

**Blurred… (chapter 2)  
**

**Story & OCs © Nekuro Yamikawa**

**Vocaloids © YAMAHA, Crypton Future Media & joined companies**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : General / Undetermined**

**;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;**

* * *

**warning : **

**-Cerita berfokus pada seorang OC yang berada di antara karakter-karakter Vocaloid.  
**

**-ABAL  
**

**-GaJe  
**

**-Lebay  
**

**-Memaksa (?)  
**

**-Don't like? You know where the back button is. -_-**

* * *

"_Aku tidak tahu kalau kamu pintar menggambar, Yamikawa-San"_

Ia yang biasa hanya ku amati di kejauhan, tiba-tiba muncul di sampingku tanpa ku sadari, dan sekarang meninggalkan gema yang terus mengusik di kepalaku. Mengacak-acak rambut bukan solusi, aku tahu itu, tapi aku tidak tahu lagi harus bagaimana untuk menghapus secuil memori yang terus menduplikat diri seperti virus yang menyerang sistim otakku.

"Butuh bantuan, Kurone?" suara santai itu tak lain adalah kakak. aku melirik ke belakang sofa tempatku duduk menikmati acara televisi dan ku dapati Ia berdiri dengan menenteng sebuah _bat_ sementara meneguk sebuah minuman kaleng dingin. Rasa lemon, kesukaannya. "Beberapa menit yang lalu kuperhatikan kau selalu mengacak-ngacak rambut seperti kera kebanyakan kutu" ia mulai menyindirku, pedas seperti biasa, membuat kepalaku yang pusing hari ini menjadi semakin parah.

Aku menatapnya bosan. Ia meneguk minumannya sekali lagi. Untuk apa ia bawa pemukul bola _baseball_? "Jika kau butuh obat untuk menghilangkan sakit kepala, kau tidak perlu keluar, aku bisa mengatasinya. " oh, ya, terima kasih. Seharusnya aku menyadari itu dari tadi.

"Ya, bukan hanya akan menghilangkan sakit kepalaku. Tetapi juga nyawaku dalam sekali ayunan" sindirku kembali membuang muka. Ia tertawa renyah lalu memutuskan untuk duduk di sampingku. Melemparkan _bat _di tangannya sembarangan ke belakang hingga kudengar suara benda pecah ─yang tak ingin ku tahu itu apa─ lalu mengacak-acak rambutku yang sudah tidak jauh beda dengan semak belukar.

"Kau aneh sejak pulang hari ini" ucapnya membuka percakapan kami.

"Aku tahu, kau tidak perlu mengatakannya di depanku" balasku dan ku lanjut dengan menyabet sebuah remote control yang tiba-tiba saja berada di tangannya yang terjulur ke arah televisi. Ia mendecih pelan karena reflek kilatku. Lebih memilih mengalah, akhirnya ia hanya melipat kedua tangan sambil berusaha membuat nyaman dirinya sendiri pada acara yang kutonton.

"Ada masalah di sekolah?" sambungnya sedikit bosan.

"Tak ada, mungkin hanya beberapa anak jahil yang sudah bosan ku tanggapi" responku segera. Ia berhenti bertanya dan mulai beralih mengkritik acara di layar kaca. Baru ketika jeda iklan memotong acara, ia mengomentari kalimatku sebelumnya yang hampir terlanjur di daur ulang di dalam memori ku sehingga tidak menyebabkan kelebihan fungsi kerja otak.

"Yah, sangat mengecawakan, ku pikir aku bisa mengikatmu sebagai hukuman" lenguhnya kecewa. ia meraih kembali remote yang kugeletakkan begitu saja di antara kami dan memindahkan tayangan ke _channel _lain. Memang siapa juga yang mau di ikat oleh seorang _sadist_ sepertimu? Yang benar saja, itu kenapa aku harus berjuang mati-matian menahan emosi jiwa mudaku yang bisa kapanpun meledak.

Bicara dengannya saat ini benar-benar tidak membantu masalahku. Kepalaku yang sudah berat menjadi semakin sakit untuk meladeninya. "Aku tidur duluan, silahkan menikmati acara televisi mu _Nii-san, _jangan lupa bersihkan pecahan benda tak berdosa ─apapun itu aku tak mau tahu─ karena lemparan _Homerun _mu" dan dengan itu aku meninggalkannya sendirian. Aku sempat mendengar sedikit ocehannya, tapi telinga yang mulai berdenging membuat semua yang kudengar hanya suara bising.

x-0-x

Putih? Apa ini? apa aku sedang ber…

"Hai Kurone, mengapa kamu hanya diam saja?" belum sempat aku mencerna sekitarku, sosok yang sangat familiar ini sudah berdiri di depanku. Rambutnya seperti biasa di kuncir dua tinggi-tinggi dan senyumnya mengembang seindah sakura musim semi. Sekali lagi aku teperanjat dan terpaku di tempatku tanpa mampu merespon apapun yang ia ucapkan setelah itu.

Miku…?

Ia menghampiriku, berjalan dengan anggun dalam balutan gaun indah yang semakin membuat eksistensinya memacu degup jantung ini hingga batas di mana aku merasa waktu membeku dan ronta organ penyangga hidup ini lenyap tanpa jejak. Tangannya terulur, aku menyambutnya. Ujung jari kami saling bersentuhan, sensasi dingin yang aneh pun segera menjalar di setiap sensor panca inderaku, memberi efek listrik statis yang cukup membuatku mati rasa hingga tubuh ini terasa di udara. Aku tak tahu apa lagi yang terjadi, begitu sadar tiba-tiba kedua tangan yang tadinya hanya bersinggung jari, kini sudah saling menggamit dan terangkat sedikit lebih tinggi. Tanganku yang lain merangkulnya dan membawa kami berdua ke dalam irama dansa.

Ini seperti…

"Gambar yang kubuat…" gumamku menyadari kemiripan yang presisi ini. Latar putih tanpa tepi. Gaun indah bak hadiah dari bidadari dan tatapan wajahnya. Tatapan yang seolah melucutiku dari realita. Semua terlalu sempurna tanpa cela. Namun, baru saja ku biarkan fatamorgana ini membius logika, pikiranku tiba-tiba terhenti seketika, begitu juga alunan musik yang kudengar dan dunia yang kulihat, semua berubah seiring tarian kami yang perlahan tapi pasti mulai berakhir.

Terlalu singkat. Aku ingin memekikkan kalimat itu. Aku ingin sedikit lebih lama lagi, meski pun hanya di dunia parallel antara batas kesadaranku. Tetapi, refleksi semuku sendiri bahkan mempermainkanku dengan keji. Tubuhku seolah membatu di tempatku berdiri, bahkan bau anyir yang samar menusuk hidungku tanpa belas kasih. Aku tahu ini apa dan hanya bisa tersenyum hambar menikmati detik-detik terhitung mundur dengan sendirinya.

Aku pasrah untuk kesekian kalinya. Ku lepas genggamanku padanya tanpa kata-kata. Ia berbalik, melenggang menjauhiku. Meninggalkan sebuah rasa perih yang bersarang tepat di ulu hati.

"Aku paham. Miku" aku bergumam "mustahil bagi orang biasa sepertiku untuk menjangkau mu."

x-0-0-x

Hari telah berganti baru, kecupan hangat selamat pagi dari sang mentari bisa kurasakan menyambut kulitku yang mendingin setelah melalui malam di hari penuh gerimis. Hal yang kulakukan pertama kali setelah membiasakan kedua mataku pada intensitas cahaya di sekitar adalah mencari keberadaan sebuah benda yang seharusnya bertanggung jawab untuk membangunkanku. Yaitu jam weker yang selalu ku setel pada pukul 5.30.

"Aneh? Seingatku ada di atas meja belajar" aku menggerutu saat mengamati letak terakhir benda berlayar digital sederhana tersebut berada, tapi tak menemukan apapun selain susunan rapi buku-buku yang sebelumnya hanya menjadi latar belakang keberadaannya. Alasanku meletakkan benda itu di sana adalah karena kebiasaan melempar segala macam benda yang berdering di sekitarku ketika aku tertidur. Jadi, supaya lebih awet dan tidak membahayakan orang lain, aku sengaja menempatkannya di luar jangkauan tanganku selama aku terlelap.

Korban terakhir dari kebiasan anehku adalah kakaku sendiri saat ayah dan ibu menyuruhnya membangunkanku saat aku masih pelajar SMP. Ia berkata bahwa saat ia hendak membuka pintu kamarku, jam weker yang seukuran kotak bekal tengah berdering kencang, dan begitu pintu terbuka, objek tersebut telah separuh jalan menuju wajahnya. Untung saja ia segera membanting pintu, sehingga menimbulkan suara benturan keras yang mana membangunkanku seketika.

Karena kebiasaan ini pula, aku hampir membeli _handphone _untuk kelima kalinya. Semuanya hancur ku lempar saat aku tertidur pulas. Jadi aku tidak pernah lagi menyentuh telepon genggam sebelum aku tidur. Aku tidak ingin siapapun yang meneleponku hanya mendapat jawaban "_nomor yang anda tuju tidak dapat di hubungi_" dari mesin penjawab otomatis penyedia jasa komunikasi yang mereka gunakan. Selain itu, untuk menghindari pengeluaran hanya untuk membeli benda yang sama karena benda yang lama tak bisa di gunakan kembali bahkan saat umurnya hanya sehari.

Kembali ke kamarku yang minimalis, aku masih belum tahu jam berapa sekarang ini dan benda berdering itu sendiri belum ku dapati. Apakah jatuh karena terlalu bersemangat menjalankan tugas? Mungkin saja demikian. Ah, tak ada waktu memikirkan itu, aku tidak ingin berlama-lama terpasung di kamarku sendiri, ini jadwalku membuat sarapan dan aku harus segera bangkit.

Tapi tunggu! Ada yang tidak beres di sini, aku tidak bisa berdiri?! Ada sesuatu yang menahan kedua tanganku tetap di belakang. Jangan-jangan…

"_Nii-Saaan!"_ aku mengaum menjadi-jadi sambil menggelepar liar di atas ranjangku sendiri. ini pasti ulah si _sadist _berambut gondrong itu. Apa maksudnya dengan mengikatku di sini?! Tanpa kedua tanganku yang bebas aku tidak bisa beranjak dari tempat tidur, Sial! aku harus berangkat ke sekolah, sudah jam berapa sekarang?!

"Hei, berhenti teriak-teriak, anak tetangga menangis tuh karena suaramu yang mengerikan" ucapnya yang tiba-tiba melongok dari pintu sambil nyengir. Aku hendak melemparinya dengan kata-kata beracun yang telah mengendap di mulutku, namun sebelum aku melakukannya, ia membuka pintu kamarku selebar-lebarnya. Aku memperhatikan beberapa sosok di belakangnya dan dari pakaian mereka… Itu seragam dari sekolah yang sama denganku?! Aku terperangah setelah menelan ludah dengan susah payah.

"Kau tahu, semalam kau demam, bahkan hingga pagi tadi tidak turun-turun" ia berkacak pinggang "aku sudah menelepon pihak sekolah, jadi kau tenang saja. Oh ya, kau cukup beruntung, beberapa teman sekelasmu menjengukmu di hari pertama kau sakit" sambungnya.

Tunggu, apa dia bilang, pagi tadi? Jadi, sekarang sudah sore? Aku pun spontan mengerjap beberapa kali sambil menyusun teka-teki yang berserakan selama beberapa menit ini. Semalam aku demam dan belum reda hingga pagi. Mungkin karena aku masih terlelap dan jam weker masih menyalak, _Nii-san_ masuk ke kamarku. Membungkam benda menjengkelkan yang sepertinya juga mengusik pagi harinya sebelum sempat membangunkanku, lalu mengikatku jikalau tiba-tiba aku terbangun dan memaksa pergi ke sekolah. "Lalu, pekerjaanmu?"

"Aku cuti hari ini" sahutnya. Baiklah, _so sweet, _tapi kau tak perlu mengikatku! Aku memberinya sebuah _deathglare _sebagai wujud protes namun ia hanya tersenyum sinis seraya memberiku celah untuk melihat lebih jelas siapa anak-anak berseragam yang terhalang tubuh jangkungnya. Satu persatu wajah Gumi, Rin, Len dan Kaito muncul dari balik punggungnya, tapi yang membuat nafasku terasa terhenti seketika hanya sosok berambut teal di antara mereka,

"Ha-Hatsune-_san_"aku bergumam, menatap kakakku sekali lagi yang masih menggantung senyum sinisnya lebar-lebar.

"Hai, Yamikawa-_San_" sapa Gumi penuh ceria mengalihkan perhatianku kembali pada kelompok mereka, gadis itu merangkul Miku di sampingnya sembari melambaikan tangan setinggi dada, sementara gadis berkuncir dua yang ku sebut hanya tersenyum ramah seperti yang lainnya.

x-0-0-0-x

"Karena anggota kelompok dan cerita yang akan di bawakan sudah di tetapkan, jadi kami segera mengunjungimu sehingga kita bisa segera memberi peran untukmu" ujar Rin padaku. Ia duduk di samping kananku dan Len di kiriku, ku rasa sedikit terbalik jika di hubungkan dengan nama mereka yang sedikit mirip dengan kata _left_ dan_ right_ dalam bahasa inggris. Tepat di depanku adalah Gumi dan dia di apit oleh Miku dan Kaito di samping kanan dan kirinya.

Saat ini kami berenam duduk melingkar di kamarku, rupanya alasan kedatangan mereka kemari karena guru kesenian kami memberi tugas drama untuk festival kesenian. Seni peran… Hmm… aku tak tahu apa aku bisa, aku bukan anak yang pandai bersandiwara.

"Untuk peran sang putri, Miku-_chan _sudah kami tunjuk." Lanjut gadis berbando pita kelinci ini sambil mengalihkan pandangannya pada orang yang di maksud, gadis itu tersipu sambil menggaruk-garuk pipinya "Aku dan Len menjadi raja dan ratu." Ia memeluk saudara kembarnya, "lalu Gumi menjadi pengawal putri seperti biasa"

"Yup, aku akan selalu menjaga Miku, meski dalam drama, tidak akan aku biarkan siapapun pemeran ksatrianya mengambil kesempatan" serobot gadis berambut hijau yang sekarang duduk di samping Kaito sambil menjepit kepala bocah berambut biru gelap tersebut di antara lengan kirinya, lalu mengebor dahinya dengan kepalan tangan kanan dengan penuh semangat. Melihat tingkah Gumi, aku bisa menebak siapa pemeran ksatria yang ia maksud.

"Meg-Megpoid-_san… _tolong hentikan, kau bisa meremukkan kepalaku" rintih si bocah malang sementara kedua tangannya mencoba melepas jepitan sang gadis berkekuatan _Titan _dari lehernya. Kaito benar-benar teman sekelas yang payah. Seharusnya ia tahu kalau gadis itu tidak terlalu suka marganya di sebut, dan akibatnya ia semakin memperkuat tenaga sambil berkata.

"Kaito-_kun_, panggil aku Gumi-_chan_ saja, ya" ia tersenyum tanpa dosa "mengerti!"

Kaito yang hampir kehabisan napas berkata "Mengerti" sambil melambai-lambaikan tangan layaknya pegulat yang kalah telak di atas ring. Aku, Len dan Rin hanya bisa memandangi tanpa berani berbuat apa-apa. Cuma Miku saja yang berusaha membantu sang ksatria dari nasib sial yang menimpanya. Maaf Kaito, bukan kami tidak setia kawan, tetapi seekor monster memang bukan lawan sebanding untuk tiga orang anak SMA.

Putri, raja, ratu, pengawal dan ksatria, memang drama macam apa yang akan kita bawakan? Pikirku setelah mengesampingkan sedikit kehebohan barusan sambil bertopang dagu. Tuan putri di negeri dongeng? Yang benar saja. Kita bukan lagi murid sekolah dasar. Sejenak memang itu yang terlintas di kepalaku, tetapi seseorang yang sepertinya berhasil membaca isi kepalaku memberi jawaban di luar perkiraan, Len.

"Cerita yang di serahkan kepada kita adalah _Phantom of Opera_, tapi kita tidak perlu mencontoh setiap kejadian ke dalam drama" _phantom of opera_?, aku menatap saudara kembar Rin itu dengan ekspresi bingung. "Yah, karena jumlah pemeran yang terbatas, dan tentu saja cerita yang terlalu panjang"

"Ya, dan kami sudah mengubah beberapa bagian, ah tidak, mungkin sebagian besar isi cerita" sahut Miku. Sama sekali tidak memberi jawaban yang kuharapkan. Selain itu, mengapa judul cerita ini terasa familiar?

"Lalu, apa peranku?" ucapku tak ambil pusing. Ini adalah tugas sekolah, tidak ada pilihan untuk menolak bagiku. Aku menunggu jawaban mereka dan kelimanya menatapku.

"Phantom" balas semuanya secara serempak kecuali Kaito yang masih mengusap-usap dahi yang memar memerah. Entah apa yang salah padaku, tubuhku tiba-tiba menggigil mendengar peran yang kuterima. Bahkan wajah rupawan Miku yang selalu bisa menghiburku tidak bisa menghentikan ketakutan yang perlahan merayap.

"Yamikawa-_san_, kau kenapa? Apa demam mu kambuh lagi" Len mencondongkan tubuh seperti sedang mengamati keanehan sikapku. Tentu saja dengan segera aku mengerjap dan berusaha tampak tenang.

"Ah, tidak, aku tidak apa-apa" singkatku sambil mengulum senyum agar lebih meyakinkannya.

x-0-0-0-0-x

Keesokan pagi aku sudah bisa masuk sekolah seperti biasa. Setelah menjalani rutinitas selama seminggu ini, akhirnya aku bisa bernapas lega. "Mulai senin, giliran _Nii-san_ untuk memasak" ucapku sebelum memasukkan potongan telur dadar yang kutusuk garpu ke dalam mulutku. Selama aku di sini, kami telah membuat kesepakatan untuk bergantian tugas memasak selama satu minggu sekali. Untuk urusan belanja, kami akan pergi ke toko swalayan setiap hari minggu bersama-sama.

"Ya, ya, ya, tuan. Hamba akan melaksanakannya" jawabnya singkat setengah bergurau setelah puas menyesap kopi pagi yang ku siapkan, tanpa sedikitpun mengalihkan sebuah Koran yang terbentang lebar hingga menghalanginya dari pandanganku.

"Hei _Nii-san_, hari ini aku pulang sedikit telat" lanjutku setelah berhasil menelan makanan di mulut. Ia hanya menggumam sebagai tanda mengerti lalu membalik halaman wacana di tangan. Sepuluh menit berlalu, seperti biasa tidak ada satupun topik pembicaraan yang bisa menghangatkan hubungan kakak dan adik di pagi hari kami. Hingga piringku bersih berkilat pun, suara yang berasal dari tuan _sadist_ hanya dari sesapan mulutnya di bibir cangkir kopi yang terdengar penuh nafsu dan Koran lecek karena setiap halaman di buka dengan seenaknya. Huh? Mungkin aku sudah agak sinting jika sampai menaruh kasihan pada barang-barang di sekitarnya.

Aku melirik jam dinding, kedua jarumnya kini menunjukkan pukul 6.30. aku pun segera membersihkan peralatan makanku sebelum meraih tas selempang yang telah kusiapkan di sofa. Lalu berlari menuju pintu dan segera mengenakan sepatuku. Saat aku kembali berdiri dan hendak meraih gagang pintu, saat itulah aku mendengar kakakku berkata.

"Kuharap kau tidak menyesali peran _phantom_ yang kau terima begitu saja" aku berbalik dan ku lihat dia bersandar di dinding, melipat kedua tangannya sembari memberiku tatapan seperti pemangsa yang menaruh kasihan pada buruannya yang malang. "_Phantom of Opera…_ jika aku tidak salah mengingatnya, adalah kisah seorang buruk rupa yang jatuh hati kepada seorang aktris panggung di gedung opera tempatnya bersembunyi" lanjutnya.

"lalu apa yang harus ku sesali?" timpalku segera. Aku tidak ingin terlambat karena harus mendengarkan perkataan yang bertele-tele. Apa lagi hari ini jadwal mengajar Meiko _sensei_ berada di awal jam pelajaran, jika sampai terlambat, bisa-bisa hidupku akan berakhir begitu menginjak ubin pertama di kelasku.

"Kurone, apa kau tidak menyadari persamaan dari karakter yang kau perankan dengan dirimu sendiri?" ujarnya lagi. persamaan? Baiklah, coba kucermati, tuan sok misterius ini paling cerewet kalau di acuhkan begitu saja. Tadi Ia berkata tentang seorang buruk rupa bukan? tunggu… "_phantom_, dia manusia dengan kecacatan tubuh cukup mengerikan. Sang sastrawan novel tersebut menggambarkan bahwa ia memiliki wajah bagai mayat yang tengah membusuk"

Entah karena apa, tiba-tiba saja topik ini seperti membuat darah di sekujur tubuhku mendidih. Gesturku yang tenang seketika berubah dan tanpa sadar kalimat yang terlontar dari mulutku adalah "Lalu, apa maksudmu dengan basa-basi ini?!" sebuah bentakan tanpa maksud dan sebab yang jelas.

_Nii-san_ berjalan menghampiriku, memicing dan mengamati keringat dingin yang baru ku sadari bercucuran setelah salah satu tetesnya meloncat dari ujung rambut mataku. Ia tersenyum licik seperti biasa, lalu membungkukkan diri dan membisikkan sesuatu di telingaku. "jika aku berkata bahwa _phantom_ juga seseorang yang kehilangan sebelah matanya, apa kau bisa mencerna setiap kalimat yang terlalu tinggi untuk adik kecil ku ini?"

x-0-0-0-0-0-x

Ini berawal ketika umurku sembilan tahun. Hari itu aku dan kakak tengah menikmati keramaian pasar minggu yang di gelar tak jauh dari komplek perumahan kami. Waktu itu dia tidaklah seperti orang yang sekarang ku kenal, senyumnya ramah dan dia sangat perhatian pada sang adik. Sampai-sampai aku merasa risih karena sifatnya yang terlalu over protektif. Beberapa gadis di tempat itu bisa ku perhatikan tengah mencuri-curi pandang ke arah kami, saling berbisik tentang keharmonisanku dengan pria bertubuh jangkung yang sekali-dua kali mengacak-acak rambutku. Tak sedikit dari mereka menghampirinya bahkan ada seseorang yang mengajaknya untuk berjalan-jalan sejenak.

Aku masih terlalu kecil untuk mengenal apa itu relasi dan pendekatan antar lawan jenis. Jadi aku hanya menggembungkan pipi karena kesal dengan begitu mudahnya dia mengacuhkanku saat seorang wanita menghampirinya. _Nii-san _melirik padaku saat ia memohon ijin sebentar pada wanita berambut pirang sepunggung yang kemudian ku ketahui bernama Lily.

"Kurone, belilah apa pun yang kau suka di sini dan jangan pergi jauh-jauh, _Nii-san_ ada di kedai itu…" ucapnya seraya memberiku sejumlah uang dan menunjuk kedai di ujung jalan "… sekiranya kau sedang mencariku". Pria ini mengacak-acak rambut ku yang entah sudah berapa kali lagi ia lakukan dan harus kurapikan kembali, sebelum berjalan beriringan dengan gadis cantik yang baru saja ia kenal. Ralat, aku belum mengenal arti ungkapan cantik waktu itu dan ini adalah improvisasi dariku yang sudah tumbuh menjadi remaja.

Di sinilah, semua tragedi bermula. Seorang perampok yang tengah kabur dari kejaran aparat penegak hukum menerobos kerumunan lautan manusia dengan pistol tergenggam di jemarinya. Suara teriakan pria berseragam di belakangnya terdengar penuh amarah. Wajah pria itu tampak panik dan bercampur peluh, sepertinya dia telah berlari dalam jarak yang cukup jauh sebelum merangsek di antara keramaian.

"Minggir!" bentak pria misterius tersebut pada seorang gadis kecil yang dia terjang dengan tubuh besarnya. Gadis itu terjerembab, ia merintih sebelum menangis keras. mendengar adanya kericuhan di tempatku berada, kakak yang baru setengah jalan menuju kedai yang menjadi tujuannya kembali menoleh ke belakang. Seseorang memberi tahunya bahwa ada seorang buronan tengah menyusup dalam keramaian. Sontak wajahnya berubah panik. Tanpa menghiraukan gadis yang tadi di temuinya, ia menerjang barikade manusia yang menghalangi jarak kami.

Saat itu, pria berjaket kulit hitam tersebut tengah bergulat dengan seorang polisi yang berhasil menangkapnya. Mereka berdua saling berebut senjata api hingga berguling-guling di batako jalanan. Satu hal yang tak ku sadari, senjata itu dalam posisi pelatuk siap tembak dan sekarang mengarah padaku, hingga akhirnya meletup dengan suara yang memekakkan telinga.

Untuk sepersekian detik, aku tidak merasakan apapun. kejadian di sekitar ku berlalu dengan cepat melebihi kemampuan mataku untuk mengolahnya menjadi rangkaian frame. Yang kurasa dalam detik-detik mengerikan tadi hanya seseorang yang menyahut lenganku dan menyentak tubuhku keras-keras sebelum semuanya menjadi gelap.

"Ku-Kurone… kau tidak apa-apa" suara kakak kembali kudengar. Kurasa orang yang tengah merangkul erat diriku saat ini adalah dia. Jantungnya yang berdegup cepat di telingaku yang menempel di dada bidangnya, serta napas dan suara yang seperti tercekat menahan sakit, ia pasti tengah menghalau terjangan timah panas saat ia mendekap tubuh kecilku tadi.

Kalimat "aku baik-baik saja" hendak ku lontarkan padanya untuk membuatnya tenang dan tidak khawatir, meski diriku juga kini bertanya-tanya akan keadaannya. Tetapi rasa perih yang mulai kurasakan di mata kananku seketika membuyarkan semuanya. Aku mencoba menahan rintihan yang mulai merembes dari balik bibirku, namun rasa perih itu secepat kilat kian menjalar dan mulai membakar setiap jaringan syaraf rasa sakit di sana. Aku pun mengerang. Aku berteriak bak orang kesetanan karena tak sanggup menahan rajaman sensasi bagai jutaan silet panas menyayat bola mataku.

Air mataku bercucuran hingga menuruni bibir. Aku bisa merasakan rasanya yang asin dan… bagai karat besi? Aku membelalakkan mata, namun ku merasa kehilangan sebagian dari tampilan organ yang bertanggung jawab atas beragam visualisasi di sekitarku. Aku yakin itu, karena aku bisa melihat sudut gelap di ujung kanan mata kiriku serta bayangan kabur dari ujung hidungku. Aku mencoba untuk meraba wajah, ku sentuh pelan di mana letak mata kananku berada seraya menahan perih tak terkira.

Napasku menderu, jantungku terpompa tak menentu bagai di tuntun gemuruh. Mata kananku lenyap, peluru ternyata telah menghancurkannya menjadi gumpalan darah di dalam soket tempurung mataku. Mungkin karena panas dan perih yang di hasilkannya mampu membunuh setiap sensor di sana, aku masih bisa berdiri di tempatku dan memberi pemandangan horror setiap orang yang melihat bagaimana seorang anak kecil di antara mereka yang kehilangan sebelah matanya masih bisa bertumpu pada kedua kakinya bahkan memperhatikan wajah mereka satu persatu.

Suasana hening mencekam ini pun akhirnya berakhir dengan pekikan ngeri berantai dari para wanita. Mereka berlari berhamburan seolah melihat monster mengerikan yang lepas dari kerangkeng saat pertunjukan sirkus dalam kisah hutan _Darkwood_, sedangkan para pria terpaku di tempatnya sembari menyebutkan umpatan apapun yang ada di benak mereka. aku menoleh kearah kakakku yang kini ambruk di tanah setelah mentamengiku tanpa mempedulikan reaksi mereka yang… jujur, memberiku trauma untuk yang pertama kali. Pria itu kini memicing kesakitan meremas lengan kirinya, darah berkubang di sekitarnya memberi pemandangan yang menusuk bagiku.

Menit-menit berdarah ini terus bersandiwara di antara pekik dan hiruk pikuk manusia, hingga akhirnya suara melengking sirine ambulans seolah menekan tombol pause yang seketika mengunci setiap mulut dan meredam berbagai macam jeritan di sekitarku. Di susul kehadiran orang-orang asing berpakaian putih yang saat itu segera menjauhkan kami dari keramaian.

Seminggu setelah kejadian tersebut ku alami, aku dan kakak di perbolehkan pulang begitu mendapat cukup perawatan di rumah sakit. Dokter berkata bahwa tulang lengan kakak patah terhantam peluru, itulah alasan kenapa proyektil mematikan tersebut hanya bersarang menggantikan bola mataku. Namun, bukannya sambutan lega yang di perlihatkan oleh para tetangga di sekitar kami saat kami kembali melangkah melewati rumah mereka, melainkan ekspresi takut dan khawatir yang berkerut jelas di setiap wajah, dan itu semua hanya di tujukan pada satu sosok. Anak kecil yang masih terbalut dengan perban di mata kanannya dan harus secara rutin menelan bulat-bulat rasa pahit _pain killer_ hingga mendapatkan donor pengganti.

Takdirku mungkin tertulis penuh oleh tinta merah. Hari-hari bagai di pengasingan dengan pahitnya menunjukkan ujung tak bertepi kala semua berlalu tanpa ada kabar akan donor bola mataku yang hilang. Sampai pada akhirnya luka ini mengering dan menyisakan sebuah ruang hitam yang begitu kontras dengan warna pucat wajahku saat melihatnya untuk pertama kali. Mengerikan, aku akui itu. Setiap cermin yang ku lihat, hanya menampilkan seonggok boneka kutukan yang hidup, berjalan dan bernafas. Aku menangis, dia menangis. Aku tertawa, dia tertawa. Kau tahu bagaimana rasanya menyaksikan itu semua? Hidupku, sejak detik itu juga menjadi sebuah mimpi buruk yang nyata.

.

.

.

* * *

thanks for read.

mind to review?

* * *

**A/N**

Chapter ini sebenarnya sudah ada sejak pertama kali fic ini di publisasikan. Saat itu author benar-benar menyelami karakter Kurone, obsesi semu pada Hatsune Miku dan dorongan untuk menulis benar-benar menggebu terlalu liar hingga kepala sakit beberapa hari (hal ini sering terjadi, termasuk dalam fic _i = nightmare _dan _Tidak ada Kedamaian_). sebelum akhirnya semua ide tersebut mati. jika author lihat kembali, maka author akan berkata dalam hati, _apakah benar bahwa author sendiri yang menulis ini semua? _karena secara pribadi, di bagian ujung dari chapter ini, (setelah **x-0-0-0-0-0-x** jika pembaca cukup jeli) _writing style _author benar-benar menurun drastis jika di bandingkan dengan paragraf-paragraf sebelumnya. Seolah antara kedua bagian tadi di pisah oleh dua dunia yang berbeda, ini memang sangat di sayangkan, namun... **T-T**... nasi telah menjadi bubur. Entah fic ini akan kembali mati atau obsesi semu itu akan kembali dan memberi dorongan pada author? **'-'a**

Hanya Tuhan yang tahu.


	3. Chapter 3

**;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;**

**Blurred… (chapter 3)  
**

**Story & OCs © Nekuro Yamikawa**

**Vocaloids © YAMAHA, Crypton Future Media & joined companies**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : General / Undetermined**

**;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;**

* * *

**warning : **

**-Cerita berfokus pada seorang OC yang berada di antara karakter-karakter Vocaloid.  
**

**-ABAL  
**

**-GaJe  
**

**-Lebay  
**

**-Memaksa (?)  
**

**-Don't like? You know where the back button is. -_-**

* * *

Mataku sayu sepanjang langkah yang ku seret hingga tujuan. Drama dan _phantom_. Mereka berdua melebur otakku dalam titik yang ku sebut distorsi dalam pola pikir. Selama pelajaran aku hanya bisa terdiam tanpa satu pun materi yang di jejalkan pria berkacamata atau pun _oni _berwujud wanita berambut sepangkal kepala meresap dalam pemahamanku. Semuanya kabur dan mengabut. Untungnya aku bukanlah salah satu murid yang mencolok di kelas, sehingga diriku seringkali di acuhkan. Teman atau guru, meski untuk para pahlawan tanpa tanda jasa tersebut terdapat sebuah pengecualian karena mau mengindahkan keinginanku untuk meyembunyikan satu bentuk deformasi yang mengubah hidupku secara instan jungkir balik semasa SMP.

"Hei, Yamikawa-_san" _seseorang memanggil namaku. Aku menoleh dan menemukan sekelebat bayangan rambut biru melintasi garis penglihatanku sebelum berhenti di bangku kosong yang di tinggal pemiliknya entah kemana di jam istirahat ini. Aku mengerjap, dia tersenyum. "jangan lupa nanti sore, di aula ruang seni"

Kaito Shion, "Ya, tentu" jawabku pada ─mungkin─ teman sekelasku. Pemuda ini kembali melebarkan senyum ramahnya, lalu menoleh ke kerumunan lain di kelas ini tanpa beranjak dari bangku yang dia jarah. Seperti tak ada yang bisa dia sampaikan lagi, aku kembali melanjutkan aktifitas ku yang baru karena aku sedikit kehilangan selera mengamati bayangan jendela hari ini. Yaitu menggambar karakter _manga. _Aku tidak pernah memiliki sebuah konsep akan suatu cerita, aku lebih suka menggambar sesuai apa yang ada di kepalaku dan mengganggap _manga _ sebagai salah satu bentuk karya lukis yang hanya bermodal pensil dan _skill. _Mungkin, aku lebih baik menggambar sesuatu seperti _wallpaper_ atau sejenisnya dari pada menyusun panel dan merangkainya menjadi sebuah kisah.

"Hei! Jadi yang kudengar dari Hatsune-_san _itu benar?" suara orang yang sama kali ini mengejutkanku. Aku mengangkat dagu dan mendapati satu sorotan dari Kaito pada bidang kertas bergaris yang ku gunakan sebagai media "kau pintar menggambar" sambungnya seraya membawa wajahnya lebih dekat lagi.

"Te-terima kasih" aku terdorong mundur dengan sendirinya saat objek berwarna biru lautan ini memblokir hasil karyaku. Ugh, tolonglah, menjauh sedikit, bagaimana aku bisa melanjutkan jika seperti ini?

"Eh, karakter dengan rambut di separuh wajahnya ini sama sepertimu, Yamikawa-_san_" ia berkomentar lagi. "dan di belakangnya, wow! Apakah itu _phantom _yang akan kau perankan?" ia berseru, dan masih belum berhenti sampai di situ. "Apakah ini akan menjadi model sebuah spanduk drama?" rentetnya tanpa memberiku satu celah untuk menjawab. Butir-butir bening terkumpul di pori-pori sudut pelipis ku, aku bisa merasakannya sementara mencoba membalas manusia _popsicle_ ini dengan senyum terpaksa, tak lupa aksesori kedutan di ujungnya hanya untuk membuatnya puas dan segera beranjak dari mejaku.

"Sebenarnya itu…" belum selesai aku berkata, suara beberapa meja di geser mencuri pandanganku. Di susul lengking ceria dan gadis berkuncir dua yang dua hari ini seolah menemukan jalan keluar masuk duniaku "Miku… uh eh, maksudku, Hatsune-_san_?" aku gelagapan karena nama itu secara tanpa sengaja terselip begitu saja. Seseorang hanya di perbolehkan memanggil nama kecil orang lain jika ia memiliki kedekatan bukan? Dan aku hampir mempermalukan diriku sendiri karena secara lancang menyalahi semua aturan tradisi ini. Tapi melihat betapa antusiasnya dia saat menghalau kepala Kaito dari buku gambarku, sepertinya aku bisa bernafas lega. Dia tidak mendengarnya.

"Benarkah?!" pekiknya riang sementara Kaito menggerak-gerakkan kedua tangan layaknya karakter _chibi_ yang merengek karena keinginannya tidak di turuti. Gadis ini mengamati buku sketsa ku yang kotor dan penuh karbon pensil lekat-lekat. "tolong gambar aku di sini ya" pintanya kemudian seraya menghadiahiku senyum sang dewi dan menunjuk satu sudut di atas kertas.

"Aku juga, di sini!" susul Kaito sambil memasang wajah serius. Perhatianku kembali ke objek yang ku jadikan curahan emosiku hari ini, ujung jari mereka jatuh di sisi kanan dan kiri karakter ku dan _phantom_ yang saling membelakangi.

"Kalau begitu, aku di sini" sebuah jari kembali mendarat di atas kertasku. Aku mendongakkan wajah sekali lagi untuk memastikan siapa pemilik jari lentik yang lain tersebut. Dan kudapati si gadis bermanik zaitun tengah mengapit ─atau lebih tepatnya menjepit kuat-kuat─ kepala Kaito sambil tersenyum, seperti kemarin dan tentu saja yang di jepit menggeliat panik. Tak lama berselang si kembar berambut pirang madu menyerobot meja ku yang mendadak menjadi kumpulan kerumunan, secara kompak mereka meletakkan jarinya saling berdempet di bagian bawah setelah mengamati sejenak dan saling berpandangan.

"Kami di sini"

Aku terdiam. memandangi wajah mereka satu-persatu. Senyuman, tulus dan bukan karena kau terguncang hingga batas antara ketakutan yang berseteru dengan kenyataan yang kau dapat. Entah, sudah berapa lama aku tidak memperoleh pemandangan semacam ini. Setahun di sini aku hanya sebuah eksistensi tidak berarti, mereka di sekitarku hanya berlalu lalang tanpa membuang sedikitpun perhatian padaku. Terkucilkan, itu yang memang kuinginkan, menurutku semua itu lebih baik dari pada harus mengulang tiga tahun yang membuatku di cap sebagai monster mengerikan, sebagai _yokai _dari misteri ke delapan di sekolah lamaku.

Tapi sekarang…

.

.

.

Rasa hangat di dadaku tak sempat kusampaikan pada mereka, pandanganku tiba-tiba berguncang. Ruang kelas ini meluntur seperti cat minyak basah tersiram air, begitu juga dengan semua orang di sekitarku. Aku menoleh kesana-kemari penuh kebingungan untuk mengamati sekeliling. Ruang kelas yang putih kini menjadi kusam, tembok-tembok retak dan beberapa ubin di lantai sudah pecah dan hilang. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Jantungku perlahan berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya, begitu juga dengan napasku yang otomatis mengikuti iramanya. Papan tulis di muka kelas terkoyak karena lapuk, meja yang kugunakan pun penuh corat-coret berbagai bentuk tak lupa ukiran dari sayatan silet. Sedikit penasaran dengan puluhan coretan tadi, aku coba perhatikan lebih detail tulisannya.

"_Yokai"_

Tubuhku menggigil seketika itu juga. Mataku terbelalak. Beragam coretan dan ukiran di sana menampilkan tulisan yang sama dari sudut ke sudut. Meski semua itu bertumpuk aku bisa melihat setiap bentuk tulisan yang mereka gunakan untuk kalimat tersebut dengan jelas. Koak gagak di luar jendela kemudian membuyarkan konsentrasiku, burung hitam itu seolah memberiku sebuah isyarat agar aku menoleh dan mencari keberadaannya di luar sana. Tapi dugaanku itu salah saat aku melihat pantulan wajahku sendiri di kaca jendela.

Makhluk itu tertawa lebar tidak manusiawi. Rambut yang seharusnya menghalangi wajah kananku, baginya berada di sebelah kiri, menutupi mata asliku. Sehingga aku bisa melihat lubang hitam menganga di wajahnya dengan jelas.

"_Kau ingin membiarkanku sendiri, huh?"_ ia berdesis, seraya meletakkan kedua telapak di kaca jendela. _"aku tidak mau…"_ lanjut makhluk itu kemudian. Ia menempelkan wajahnya, layaknya sebuah film horror, aku bisa melihat bagaimana tubuh makhluk yang menyerupaiku perlahan-lahan menembus kaca jendela, keluar dari dimensi Kristal di balik sana sebelum jatuh menggantung dengan sebagian badan masih melekat di tempatnya. "_tak satupun dari mereka akan menjadi temanmu Kurone", _ucapnya pelan di susul suara cekikikan halus. "_begitu mereka tahu bahwa kau adalah AKU!"_

Kemudian, secepat kilat makhluk itu mengangkat tubuhnya, mencengkeram kedua ujung pundakku dan mendekatkan wajah kami. Aku ingin berontak saat itu juga namun tubuhku bagai di himpit oleh tekanan luar biasa. Ia tersenyum lebih lebar, mendekatkan wajah lebih dekat lagi dan lagi. Hingga cukup dekat bagiku untuk merasakan napas dan kulit yang sedingin es sementara bola mataku hanya tertuju pada lubang hitam di depannya. Namun bukan takut yang ku rasakan saat ini, tapi kemarahan luar biasa yang tak ku tahu dari mana asalnya. Gigiku menggertak, sorotanku menajam tak kenal gentar.

"…_san…_wa-_san…_Yamikawa-_san_" sayup-sayup kudengar suara seseorang memanggil namaku, saat itu juga makhluk di depanku ini tampak terkejut. Ia menoleh ke arah sebagian tubuhnya yang terperangkap di balik kaca sementara Ia masih menggenggam erat pundakku. Hingga akhirnya dia menjerit cukup keras untuk menyisakan gema, terlepas dan terseret paksa ke dalam kaca seiring semua yang ada di sekelilingku kembali seperti sedia kala.

"Ah!" aku tersentak dan napasku terengah-engah, apa itu barusan? Baru pertama kali aku mengalami hal semacam ini. Aku alihkan pandanganku pada suatu beban ringan di pundakku, Miku rupanya telah menepukkan tangannya untuk menarikku kembali dari hal yang tak bisa tercerna akalku barusan. Secara insting pandanganku mengedar ke yang lainnya, dan kudapati ke lima orang di sekitarku sama sekali belum beranjak dari tempat mereka, bahkan terlihat sedikit khawatir.

"Hei kau kenapa? Tiba-tiba berlaku aneh seperti orang yang panik" tanya Gumi.

"Jika kau masih merasa tidak enak badan, seharusnya tidak usah memaksakan diri" sambung Kaito. Aku menggeleng dan mengibaskan tanganku seraya tertawa senormal mungkin di hadapan mereka.

"Ti-Tidak… eh.. he he he"

x-0-x

Kejadian pagi tadi sedikit membekas di ingatanku. Namun aku memutuskan untuk tidak menghiraukannya karena saat ini adalah waktu di mana aku tengah berlatih bersama yang lainnya dalam mempersiapkan drama yang akan kami pentaskan nanti. Aku duduk di sebuah bangku kayu panjang, mencoba mengulang-ulang teks dalam naskah yang ku pegang sambil merilekskan punggungku di sandaran. Aku buka lembar pertama dan mulai membaca prolog cerita.

Cerita ini berkisah tentang seorang raja dan ratu yang baru saja di karuniai anak pertama setelah setahun pernikahan mereka. Awalnya sang raja begitu senang mendengar bahwa sang permaisuri tengah mengandung calon penerus tahta. Namun rasa senang itu berubah seketika begitu mengetahui bahwa putra mahkota yang dengan sabar ia tunggu kehadiarannya, rupanya terlahir dengan kecacatan yang mengerikan. Sekilas bayi dalam balutan kain di gendongan sang bidan tampak sempurna, kaki dan tangan mungilnya menggapai-gapai lemah. Tetapi begitu wajahnya tersingkap, terkejutlah sang raja, di ikuti tangis pilu sang ratu.

Bayi itu bagai mengenakan sebuah topeng tulang belulang di wajahnya. Sesuatu yang pasti akan membuat siapapun menjerit ngeri karenanya. Raja yang begitu kecewa, dengan tega memerintahkan agar segera membuang bayi tersebut. Namun sang istri menolak dan meminta agar dia tetap di asuh di lingkungan istana. Sang Raja mulai kalut, anak itu akan menjadi aib, namun ia juga tidak tega pada permaisuri yang sangat di cintainya. Akhirnya ia pun memutuskan, anak itu tetap berada di istana, asal dengan satu syarat. Tak seorangpun orang di luar boleh mengetahuinya, bahkan saudaranya sendiri kelak.

"_**Srek!**_"

Aku menutup lembaran naskah ini, menghela napas. Cerita ini menurutku mungkin hampir seperti sebuah _manga_ di sebuah web tentang kisah _Servant of Evil_, saat mendapati bagian di mana sang raja dengan tega menyembunyikan putra mahkota. Jika saja bukan karena tambahan buruk rupa.

"_jika aku berkata bahwa phantom juga seseorang yang kehilangan sebelah matanya, apa kau bisa mencerna setiap kalimat yang terlalu tinggi untuk adik kecil ku ini?"_

Cih! Mengapa di saat seperti ini aku malah teringat dengan kalimat lelaki _sadist_ itu? ku raih sekaleng minuman soda di sampingku seraya memperhatikan akting dua Kagamine untuk membersihkan dan menata kembali konsentrasi ku yang berhamburan kemana-mana. Sambil sesekali mengecek naskah untuk mengoreksi dialog dan improvisasi yang mereka tunjukkan.

Setelah mereka selesai, tepukan semangat anggota drama ini segera memenuhi aula. Beberapa bersiul melihat adegan yang lumayan untuk cuci mata, beberapa lagi mengomentari dan memuji totalitas mereka meskipun ini hari pertama. Seperti _Gemini_, dua sosok, satu wujud, satu _chemistry._ Aku mengakuinya, si kembar Kagamine memang lihai dalam bidang seni satu ini.

Setelah mereka membungkuk pada setiap orang, mereka berdua pun kembali ke bangku yang tadi di tempati. Itu berarti sekarang adalah giliranku dan Miku. Bagian di mana lebih banyak porsi narasi daripada dialog antara kami. Sepotong kisah di mana _phantom _mulai menampakkan wujudnya setelah sekian lama terisolasi dalam istananya sendiri. Aku mulai berdiri, begitu juga dengan siluet emerald yang duduk di antara Kaito dan Gumi.

"Oh cermin, siapakah putri tercantik di seluruh negri?" Miku mulai memerankan sang putri yang memiliki sifat polos di tempat duduk yang telah di persiapkan sebagai properti sementara. Sang putri yang begitu tertarik akan kisah indah beragam dongeng masa kecilnya, dan tanpa sengaja memamerkan pesona senyum yang ia miliki kepada para pengamat di tempat duduk mereka. Aku bisa mendengar beberapa anak berbisik akan pujian menawan, cantik dan sejenisnya. _Tentu saja kamu, Miku._ Jawabku di sudut hati, sayangnya teks di tanganku tidaklah tertulis demikian.

"Jika kau bertanya pada satu keajaiban, mengapa tidak kepadaku saja?" dan senyuman licik harus susah payah ku buat. Teori tidaklah semudah praktek, hal itu berlaku padaku. Rasanya seperti harus mengukir wajahku dengan pahat tajam terasah untuk melakukannya.

Gadis ini berbalik dari posisi membelakangiku, tatapan horror yang sama persis seperti para gadis yang pernah menatap langsung wujud asli di balik helaian kelambu perak ini terpampang jelas. Meski ku tahu ia hanya berpura-pura, tapi tekanan yang kurasa tak kan jauh berbeda. _Tenanglah Kurone, ini hanyalah drama, jangan biarkan pikiran-pikiran negatif menghasutmu._

"Siapa kau?! Bagaimana kau bisa masuk ke kamarku?! Penja…" segera ku berlari menghampirinya, menyelinap di balik tubuhnya dan membekap mulut mungil ini seperti dalam teks. Aku tak mengerti, bagaimana bisa kecanggunganku seperti kemarin-kemarin lenyap begitu saja? Apakah ini keajaiban sebuah drama? Aku tersenyum pada diriku sendiri, konyol.

Dan lebih konyol lagi karena bagian itu tertulis sama persis di lembaranku, '_dan phantom tersenyum puas saat jeritan sang putri teredam oleh kelima buku-buku jarinya' _Berlebihan, aku sempat bertanya-tanya, siapa gerangan penulis naskah ini? apa ia juga cenayang?

Jika kedua tanganku bebas, mungkin saat ini salah satu lenganku tengah melingkar di pinggangnya. Tapi karena aku harus membawa naskah maka hal itu jelas mustahil. Meski begitu, aku mendapat reaksi yang sama seperti yang di peroleh si kembar kagamine beberapa saat lalu dari setiap pasang mata.

"lihat bagaimana dia memerankan _phantom_!"

"Juga bagaimana Miku meronta seolah dia benar-benar dalam bahaya!"

"ugh, adegan itu terlalu…"

Bisik-bisik itu segera lenyap oleh satu deheman keras.

"Raja dan ratu terlalu menyanyangimu" lanjutku sesuai teks yang tertulis. Kau tahu, begitupun aku. tetapi lagi-lagi teks ini mengacaukan segalanya saat aku melanjutkan sebagian kalimat yang tersisa "dan aku begitu merasa iri padamu"

Batinku kembali berdecih. Di sini _phantom _di gambarkan sebagai saudara yang tak bisa menerima ketidakadilan kedua orang tuanya, melampiaskan segala bentuk kebencian pada peran yang kau bawa. Jujur, aku mulai membencinya. Bahkan bukan hanya aku, suara-suara protes samar-samar pun kudengar dari kerumunan yang memperhatikan akting kita.

Tanpa menghiraukan mereka, akhirnya kau melanjutkan sandiwara dengan berpura-pura pingsan akibat uap kloroform yang mulai bekerja. Aku harus menggendongmu dalam _bridal style_ dan meletakkan mu di atas dua meja kayu yang di himpit menjadi satu menggantikan ranjang tidur sang putri. Semua adegan bisu ini dalam iringan narasi yang di bawakan oleh Yukari.

x-0-0-x

Sesi panjang tentang deskripsi _phantom_ yang memperhatikanmu lekat-lekat dengan berbagai pikiran jahat melayang-layang di dalam kepalanya, lambat laun membuatku geram pada diriku sendiri. Di sini aku harus duduk di samping tubuhmu. Bertingkah seperti orang tidak waras, hingga bagian saat sebilah penggaris segitiga siku-siku yang berperan sebagai pisau ku ambil dari belakang celana dan kumainkan di antara jari-jariku sejalan teks yang di bacakan.

Memandanginya benda berbahan plastik itu sejenak sesuai kalimat "Ia mulai berpikir, mungkin lebih baik adik kandungnya ini mati. Sehingga dengan begitu semua akan menjadi impas"

sampai waktu di mana _phantom _benar-benar mantap dengan keputusan gilanya dan mengangkat benda di tanganku tinggi-tinggi, tak lupa ucapan kata terakhir bagi sang putri.

"Hentikan!"

lalu akhirnya terperanjat oleh ksatria bersurai biru yang memergoki aksinya. Aku harus segera mundur ke sisi lain dengan ekspresi geram penuh dendam, menjatuhkan penggaris di tanganku seiring langkahku, sebelum sang ksatria yang di bawakan Kaito bisa menangkapku.

Selesai. Peranku habis untuk sejenak sampai di sini.

Aku kembali duduk di antara dua kagamine yang selalu berada dalam posisi terbalik di kedua sisi ku, dengan hadiah beragam sorotan tak mengenakkan. Namun aku tidak menghiraukan itu semua dan hanya menenggak sisa minuman soda di kaleng yang kutinggalkan. _Peduli setan._

"Aktingmu cukup bagus, Yamikawa-_san"_ puji Len. Terima kasih, aku memang berusaha semaksimal mungkin di sana. Tapi meski begitu sepertinya tidak semua menghargai dan sependapat denganmu. Aku berbalik untuk mengakumulasikan beberapa reaksi pemeran di belakang.

"Maaf jika kau harus memerankan karakter antagonis dalam cerita ini" Rin di sebelah kiriku bergumam lirih. Aku meliriknya sekilas dari ekor mataku dan berkata padanya untuk mengabaikan hal sepele macam itu. Bukan hal baru jika aku selalu di pandang rendah oleh siapa pun, lebih-lebih di hinakan. Apa yang barusan terjadi hanya segelintir kecil dari _de javu._

Tidak penting.

.

.

.

"_begitukah?"_ sebuah suara tanpa wujud tiba-tiba merangsek indera pendengarku. Di susul dengingan keras hingga kepala terasa sakit bukan main. Aku terpejam sekilas, dan lagi-lagi sekelilingku berubah. Aula seni yang ku tempati kosong tak berpenghuni. Debu dan jaring-jaring binatang yang tentu kau tahu itu apa bergelayut di setiap sudut langit-langit. Aku masih terduduk di bangku bersama botol kaleng dan naskah drama yang kupegang. Lalu dia…

Makhluk itu muncul di balik bayangan yang terbelah oleh bias rembulan dari luar jendela. Berjalan kearahku seiring seringai tawa beradu dengan gemeletuk sepatu di lantai kayu. Sudah kuduga.

"_Kau terlalu munafik untuk seorang yang bersikap acuh"_ dia memicing setelah kurva di bibir membentuk vektor "_memuakkan" _umpatnya kemudian.

_._

_._

_._

* * *

thanks for read.

mind to review?

* * *

**A/N**

Sepertinya tidak ada yang perlu penulis sampaikan. Selain... Mungkin beberapa ucapan terima kasih kepada siapapun yang berkenan membaca chapter-chapter sebelumnya dari fic random [gila] penulis ini, dan juga ungkapan maaf karena masih belum bisa melanjutkan tulisan-tulisan lainnya yang terbengkalai.

Tidak memiliki tanggung jawab? terserah, yang jelas menyusun kata sejujurnya bukan sebuah keahlian yang penulis kuasai, melainkan insting liar tak terkendali.


End file.
